Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body cover structure for a straddle type vehicle and particularly, to the structure capable of ensuring an arrangement space of a relatively large electrical component.
Description of Related Art
There is disclosed a structure in which, in a two-wheeled motorcycle as an example of straddle type vehicle, a vehicle body cover located in front of driver's legs swells in the lateral direction of a vehicle and an exhaust pipe is arranged in the vehicle body cover. Japanese patent No. 4,294,180 is considered to be a prior art reference.
By the way, in an off road vehicle having a cradle type vehicle body frame, a tank shroud is provided as a vehicle body cover, but there is not provided the body cover which covers an exhaust pipe. However, there may be cases where the off road vehicle is equipped with a fuel injection device, an ABS unit or the like. In this case, also in the off road vehicle, it is desired to have an electric component arranged in front of the driver's legs. Accordingly, it is required that in such off road vehicle, the body cover is formed in an optimum shape which allows the electrical component to be arranged therein.